


Dress Up

by etrinh



Category: Call of Duty, Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrinh/pseuds/etrinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad enough that Mitchell has to dress up for halloween, now he has to relive his childhood nightmare, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always written for Gidchell (the eternal OTP) but I've also recently gotten sucked into all that is the Metal Gear fandom (especially BBKaz and Venuhira) so I thought this would be a cute meta-crossover. Just some fluff for halloween! There's a picture of the two in the next chapter. Enjoy!

When it came to holidays, it was almost always Mitchell who was enthusiastic and Gideon who defied as best he could. However, halloween was a totally different story. Mitchell hated dressing up, but the captain, shockingly, loved it. Gideon had loved Halloween ever since he was a child and every year he’d have some crazy idea for a costume. This year was no different.

“Mitchell!” Gideon sung, walking into the kitchen all too obviously.

“Yes, babe?” Mitchell chuckled, knowing something was up. He’d just finished up washing the dishes and snapped a wet dishcloth at Gideon. The captain flinched unhappily but was not going to let himself get distracted.

“Could we go as Boss and Kaz this year for halloween? Please?” Gideon begged, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

“You mean like Metal Gear Boss and Kaz?”

“Exactly.”

Mitchell couldn’t help but wince; flashbacks instantly flooding his memory. Back when he was only twelve years old, Mitchell had had the exact same idea to go as Big Boss. He’d loved the Metal Gear video games, even if they were a bit violent for him, as well as Boss’ character. His vision never fell into place, though, even after hours of painstakingly meticulous costume building. All night kids kept asking him if he was some sort of weird military ninja. Even his dad, who’d introduced him to the games in the first place, didn’t recognize him. Needless to say this left Mitchell extremely disappointed. He’d vowed never to dress up for halloween again. That was, of course, until he’d met Gideon.

“Why don’t we try something simpler, like matching crayons or something.” Mitchell suggested.

“What does that even mean?” Gideon asked, puzzled. “Oh come on Jack, you never want to dress up! Please don’t make me go to the Sentinel halloween party alone _again_!”

Gideon always knew exactly what to say to get his way. Mitchell hated how much he loved the way Gideon said his first name. Sighing, Mitchell resigned and agreed to the idea.

“Fine.” 

Gideon was right. Halloween only happened once a year and Mitchell at least owed him that much. This couldn’t possibly go wrong twice, right?

* * *

_‘Note to self, never ask yourself if something could possibly go wrong.’_ Mitchell thought to himself.

“Hold still! You’re going to make me screw up!” Gideon scolded, a concentrated look on his face.

 Mitchell had subjected himself to becoming Gideon’s model for over three hours and his butt was starting to go numb.

“What are you even drawing onto my face?” Mitchell whined.

“I’m giving you scars! Now stop talking before I give you a real scar, you twat.” Gideon joked.

“Ugh, this is literally the worst.” Mitchell stated bluntly.

“You’re the literal worst.” Gideon replied flatly.

Grabbing the back of Mitchell’s hair, Gideon tried to make a ponytail, but fumbled with the hair tie.

“Ow! Watch it, that hurts!” Mitchell shouted. “You’re going to pull my hair out!”

“Fuck me, I’m not going to make you bald, it’s a bloody hair tie! It’s lucky that you have long hair, this is going to work perfectly!” Gideon laughed.

“Why can’t we be Boss and Kaz from Peace Walker?” Mitchell pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Mitchell, you already have a prosthetic, it’s like you were made for this role!” Gideon replied, reaching for the eyepatch. “Now put that on.”

Mitchell gingerly reached over for the eyepatch on the table with his prosthetic arm. Gideon had wrapped the prosthetic in red foil and used a white paint marker to draw on the Diamond Dogs logo.

“This better be good.” he mumbled, as Gideon led him to the mirror. Mitchell had to admit that there was a little bit of excitement inside of him. It was like he’d gone back to the year 2039 and he was getting ready to go trick-or-treating all over again. Wanting to surprise Mitchell, Gideon kept his eyes covered until they’d reached the mirror on the wall.

“Ta-da!” Gideon chimed, a little too dramatically.

Mitchell stared at himself in complete disbelief. It took over 20 years, but his vision had finally come to life.

“Wow.” he finally said, smiling like a dork at himself. 

Gideon had done an exceptional job, from the costume to the makeup. Mitchell was genuinely impressed and excited about being Boss.

“Nothing too amazing.” Gideon stated, humbly. “Getting things for the costume was the easy part, we do work for military after all.”

“Thank you.” Mitchell said, pulling Gideon into a bear hug. “I’ve always wanted to be Boss.”

“I thought you hated halloween?”

“Well, long story …”

“Tell me later, we’re going to be late.” Gideon laughed, kissing Mitchell on the cheek.

* * *

“Wow you two look amazing!” Ilona praised.

The party had already started when the boys walked in and almost everyone had extremely detailed costumes on. Ilona had chosen to go with a doctor’s outfit for the night.

“Why doctor?” Gideon asked.

“I’ve always wanted to be one.” she replied nonchalantly. “If I wasn’t a soldier, of course. You wouldn’t believe how difficult it is to find a “non-sexy” doctor’s costume though-”

Just as Ilona was about to finish, one of Gideon’s soldiers walked by and interjected.

“Mitchell, awesome Venom costume! Gideon, what are you supposed to be?”

The captain stared bewildered at the private in utter disbelief.

“What do you mean? I’m Kaz, obviously!”

Mitchell couldn’t help but chuckle beside him, earning a kick to the shin. Mitchell had to admit that Gideon looked really good. The captain had even gone all out and bought a wig and aviators. Unfortunately for him, Mitchell had paid the soldier to mistake Gideon for something else as a prank, knowing how seriously Gideon took his costumes.

“Oh, I thought you just wore a uniform here and called it quits, sorry captain.” the soldier said, before quickly leaving.

“I can’t believe that fucking arse.” Gideon pouted, thoroughly unimpressed. “I ought to make him drop and give me 40 right here!”

“Aww, come on Kaz. I think you look great.” Mitchell cooed. He lowered his voice as best he could to mimic Snake, hoping it’d make him sound sexy and fluster Gideon. The captain caught on, though, and went right up to Mitchell’s ear.

“Thanks, Boss.” he whispered, before turning to leave with Ilona towards the dance floor.

 _'Now I don’t feel so sorry for pranking him.’_ Mitchell thought to himself, trying to suppress both his flushed cheeks and incoming hard-on. _‘The bastard.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a picture of what I thought they'd look like! I'm not even close to being an artist so bear with me! xx

  
[Gideon and Mitchell as Boss and Kaz](http://etrinh.deviantart.com/art/Gideon-and-Mitchell-as-Boss-and-Kaz-568112632) by [etrinh](http://etrinh.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
